The Marauders: their First Year
by marauders4eva
Summary: Lily and James - as different as you can get. Can they ever be friends? But how can a carefree boy with no problems in the world be friends with a secretive, serious and mysterious girl with problems of her own? Set in the first year, please rr.
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders: Their First year  
  
Disclaimer: well of COURSE I own the Harry Potter series. Shouldn't you have realised by now? JK Rowling owns everything except the stuff I made up  
  
Ok this one is seriously lame, but I thought it would be funny to write a Marauders fanfic, set when they were in their first year.  
  
Chapter 1 - To Hogwarts  
  
James looked around for his two friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, on Platform 9 ¾, and sure enough, they were there, grinning at him from just beyond the barrier. James disentangled himself from his parents and ran over to them. The three had been friends since five and (to the horror of their parents) had caused many pranks.  
  
"I wonder if we can find someone to prank on our first day of school," James mused. Remus and sirius beamed at him, the same thought on both their minds.  
  
Just then, a fat boy waddled up. He had a large, flabby face and porky hands. "Are you James Potter?" he said. James gave him a strange look and nodded. The boy smiled, showing his gums. "Permit me to introduce myself. Mummy always says I should be polite to new people. I'm peter pettigrew."  
  
"Wonderful," Sirius said expressionlessly. "Bye." He made to turn away, but Peter caught hold of his arm. "Wait!" he squeaked. "My mummy'll kill me if I don't talk to a fellow student on the first day. She'll spank me! Just say hello and goodbye, and I'll go."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye and hello," Remus said, exchanging glances with the other two. Evidently this boy was a bit of a joke. (A/N I hate Peter, so don't blame me if I make him over-wimpy) He'd be good to prank. "Saatisfied?"  
  
Peter gave a whoop of delight, and threw his arms around Remus's neck. Coughing slightly, he disengaged peter's arms from around his neck and glared at the other two, who were shaking with silent laughter. "Shut up,' he snapped irritably, as soon as peter was out of earshot. "I'd like to see you with a wimp around your neck!"  
  
"Remus and Peter, sitting in the train, hissing while it begins to rain!" Sirius sang cheerfully.  
  
James gave him a withering look. "Did you know you are the WORST and LAMEST poet, not to mention irrelevant, I have ever seen, Sirius black."  
  
Sirius pretended to cry. "Boo hoo, mummy, Jamsie called me lame, Mummy, spank him mummy Mummy boo hoo hoo I'm Peter pettigrew Mummy." It took both Remus and james to bonk him over the head to shut him up  
  
Just then, a whistle sounded and the Hogwarts express arrived. All three boys said goodbye to their parents and climbed aboard the magnificent train, lugging their trunks. Luckily peter was nowhere to be seen, so they were not worried about a fat and annoying boy tagging onto them in the train.  
  
"C'mon, lets go look for some good seats," James said, and the three wandered through the train looking for seats as the Hogwarts Express set off from Kings Cross station. Finally, they came to a carriage with only on inhabitant, a red-headed girl. Remus cautiously opened the compartment door and peered inside. "Um.excuse me.are we disturbing you, or can we sit here?"  
  
"Oh yes, no problem," the girl replied in a slightly bored voice. Then, "OUCH!" James and sirius had stumbled into the carriage and landed on top of the girl, toppling her to the floor.  
  
"You know, this really is a good place," James said cockily, grinning at Sirius, sitting on the girl's trunk and taking up her seat, while placing his feet lightly on her stomach."why don't we stay here?"  
  
"Aye aye, captain," Sirius chirped, throwing a mock salute. The girl was panting and gasping and struggling to get her feet under her and somehow managed to get the strength to kick out with her feet, sending the two boys tumble off and lie sprawled on the floor. "GET OFF!" she bellowed, glaring at them.  
  
"Pardon me, ma'am," Sirius bowed to her, not able to hide his laughter. James, however, jumped on her again and pinned her to the ground, then sat on her suitcase again, placing his feet on her stomach. "Nice place, really," he piped up, happily bouncing on it and swinging his legs. The girl puffed and wheezed, but james took no notice. "what's your name, anyway? I'm James Potter." He scrambled off, leaving her room to breathe and talk.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" the girl snapped.  
  
"Because if you don't, we'll sit on you for the entire trip to hogwarts," James said pleasantly. He made to lunge at her again, to prove his point, but she neatly sidestepped him. "Fine. My name's Lily Evans, if you really must know," she said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Lily? What a weird name for such a weird person."  
  
That was it! Lily got to her feet. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT OR I'LL SCREAM THE TRAIN DOWN AND REPORT YOU TO THE HEADMASTER!"  
  
"Really? Detention on the first day, yippee, yippee," Sirius chanted. James gave him one of his trademark 'looks'. "Your wish is our command, O Fiery Evans," James said mockingly. He beckoned to the other two, who, both wearing identical grins, opened the door, and then left with him. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to go back to her skygazing at the evening sky when the compartment door slid open again and three bimboish girls walked in.  
  
"Ooh Jane, have you got the latest copy of witch Weekly?" (A/N I know it probably wouldn't have been around in their time but this is MY story) Sirius squealed, putting on a high-pitched voice and looking VERY out of place in a dress.  
  
"Of COURSE, Serena, how could I not?" James said, battering his eyelashes, which were obviously fake.  
  
"Did you hear about the new band, The Weird Sisters?" Remus shrilled, evidently feeling uncomfortable with all the magical makeup.  
  
"Oh yes, Rochelle, how wonderful!" Sirius said enthusiastically. Then he pretended to see lily. "Why, who are you?"  
  
Lily slowly turned around.  
  
A/N I know that was a weird place to stop, but I thought it would create you know, suspense to see how Lily reacts. Besides, apart from the fact that lily's going to throw one of her temper tantrums at them, I don't know how to write it but I DON'T have writers block I assure you. Besides it's the holidays and I am only in year Seven so I should have plenty of time. I know its pretty lame but pleeezzz review! puppy dog eyes. Oh yeah, I just realised that I won't have time in these holidays because I have to study for my yearlies but I'll do the best I can. And I know Remus seems a little tooi 


	2. Meetings and Surprises

Disclaimer: I am SOOOO sick of this. Only idiots don't know that J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Wish I did, though.  
  
Pleezzzzzz review!!! I LOVE reviews!!! And now to the show.  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings and Surprises  
  
"Who are you?" Lily asked, her distaste showing in her face.  
  
James battered his eyelashes at her. "Why, Ickle Lillikins, I thought you'd recognize us!!" (A/N Don't ask me how a pair of 'girls' would know Lily's name) Remus was scared for a splitsecond that James was going to give away their identity, but James had other plans up his sleeve. "We're the child models from Witch Weekly!"  
  
"I don't read Witch Weekly," Lily said in a bored voice.  
  
"Oh, but you should," sirius squealed. "It's such a wonderful magazine. With a wonderful editor. Do you know Peta Skeeter?" (A/N She's mine!)  
  
"I told you, I don't read Witch Weekly!"  
  
"Very well then. Oh by the way, have you any idea of what house you want to be in?"  
  
"House?" Lily was confused.  
  
"At Hogwarts. There are four houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherin." Sirius spat out the name.  
  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" Remus screeched.  
  
"But DEFINITELY not Slytherin,' Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because all the people in slytherin turn out bad," James said. "I luv Gryffindor!!!!"  
  
"And Hufflepuff and ravenclaw are boring houses," remus added.  
  
Lily thought for a second. "Gryffindor," she said after a few moments.  
  
"Yippee! You can be with us!" James screamed. "Happy day, happy day!"  
  
"So, seen anyone else yet?" Sirius asked her slyly.  
  
"yeah, three boys, they were really annoying but they amused me, they sat on my suitcase and put their feet on my stomach but they seemed interesting and I'd like to know them, if they were just a bit less obnoxious." Lily said. (A/N Maybe lily wouldn't have said that really but like I said before.this is MY story!) "Really!" James said eagerly. "That would be wonderful! I think we know them! And where they are!"  
  
"Really? Where are they?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "At your service, madam, they're standing right in front of you." He pulled off his mask and dress to reveal himself normally. The other two did the same likewise.  
  
Lily was horrified. It was THEM! And anyway, she hadn't meant to say that she wanted to find the three boys. It was a joke! Or was it?  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE INSTANTLY!" she yelled. "I DON'T FIND YOUR CHILDISH AND DECEITFUL BEHAVIOUR AMUSING!"  
  
"But Lilyflower, you said you found us interesting!" said James in mock changrin.  
  
"I DID NOT NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Lily snarled, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Ah Evans, you can't use that, you don't know any magic, because you're a muggle,' James teased, but eyeing the wand nervously. "Anyway, how did you learn the word 'hex'"  
  
"get out!" lily screamed, her hair coming undone.  
  
"As you wish," james said mockingly. "Its not as if WE want you here."  
  
Lily drew herself upto her full height. "I command you to get out of this carriage at once,' she said coldly.  
  
"You have no right to boss us around," sirius said, just as cold.  
  
"And besides, its our duty to educate poor deluded souls like yourself who think that they're the Queen of the Universe and can order everyone around. And now you're acting as if its our fault." James looked her square in the eye.  
  
"You're right, it is your fault. Everything is. The whole universe is your fault," lily said callously. "Now get out." She turned away from them. With one last backward glance, the three boys walked out of the carriage, slamming the compartment door shut behind them.  
  
Lily buried her face in her hands. She had sounded as if she was the best. And now she would ruin her chances of ever becoming friends with them. Why did she always say the wrong things?  
  
There we go! Second chapter. PLEEZ review, I beg thee all! I've only got two so far!! And sorry about the abrupt ending of my author's note last chapter, I forgot to save it and the stuff I had written after got deleted. I was just saying that I know lupin seems too prankish but that's the way I want him to be. And I beg you all again - review! 


	3. To the Castle

Disclaimer: Can't ANYONE get it through their heads that I do NOT own harry potter!!!!  
  
Third chappie up!!! Sorry I haven't been able to update as oftenn, because 1: I'm working on my novel, 2: I have to study for my yearlies so 3: I haven't been able to get any time. Sorry!!! I'll definitely update quicker AFTER everything is over.  
  
Chapter 3: To the Castle:  
  
It was nighttime by the time the train reached Hogsmeade Station. James, Sirius and Remus clambered out of the train, luggimg their trunks, all of them still smarting from the callous way Lily Evans had spken to them.  
  
"Where do we go?" Remus said, looking nervously ahead. "My dad told me we have to cross a lake, but he said there's a giant squid in there. What if we capsize?"  
  
"All the better for us!" Sirius grinned broadly. Remus looked somewhat lightened, but there was still a tension in his face, as he looked up at the full moon. He gulped. "James, Sirius, I need to do something for my mum at midnight. If you don't mind, she told me not to tell anyone what it was. Sorry."  
  
James shrugged. "I guess you have to have at least one secret."  
  
Remus smiled wanly. He looked rather pale and weak. "thanks, guys." Before any of them could reply, a angry voice shouted out, "Oi, you boys!"  
  
Sirius turned around, foreboding. His worst fears were correct. It was indeed Lily Evans. He simply turned away but James smiled sweetly and walked over to her. "Why Lilyflower, what are you doing here? I thought you were too good for this place?"  
  
The other two boys held their breath, fearing that lily would give a scathing remark that would completely shatter James, but isntead she looked down and coloured. James, taking advantage of the situation, grinned and said, "Regretting it are we? Good choice, Evans, we're not to be crossed."  
  
Remus slapped his forehead just as Lily slapped James's cheek. "First you come and sit on me, then you insult me and now you say that you're the best in the world? Get a life, whatever your name is."  
  
"The name's James Potter," James smiled at her dazzingly, completely unperturbed by the slap on his cheek. Lily snorted, and turned away. "Idiots. Who would EVER want to be friends with YOU, with your big fat head and ego. Good bye." And with a swish, she stalked away.  
  
"good one, Jamsie," Sirius said. "You really brought her over to our side."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that she'd do that!" James protested. "She's off her rocker that one!"  
  
Remus just smiled. "You ought to have a bit more tact, James, she." He gasped and broke off.  
  
"What?" James asked, then turned around to see a massive man peering at them. "Who are YOU?"  
  
"M' name's Hagrid (A/N Sorry about my pitiful efforts to imitate Hagrid's accent), keeper o' the Keys a' 'Ogwarts." He raised his voice. "Firs'years over 'ere please, first' years over 'ere!"  
  
" But who ARE you?" James said.  
  
"I told yer, I'm the gamekeeper!" Hagrid said. "Now ge' in a boat, you three. Yer holdin' up the queue." The three boys immediately clambered into a boat, followed (to Sirius's disgust) lily Evans. They set off with all the other first years to the castle, which was absolutely magnificent, with its light and chandeliers. Only Peter Pettigrew fell in the water, and Hagrid had to fish him out with a fishing net, only it ripped under Peter's weight.  
  
They finally reached Hogwarts, and James gazed around in wonder. He was just about to turn to Sirius when someone tapped his shoulder, and he spun around. A mean-looking, greasy-haired boy stood behind him with a tall, blond boy who looked as if he had dung under his nose.  
  
"Who are you?" James said with some distaste. The greasy-haired boy smiled wickedly, and took James's hand and steered him away to a small broom cupboard. "The famous James Potter? I'm Severus Snape, and this is Lucius Malfoy." The other boy sneered. "Pleased to make your aquaintance. Now, why don't we just tell you a bit about ourselves. We're a slytherin family, and you shouldn't really be going around with those a Black and a lupin. You're bound for trouble, Potter. You belong in Slytherin. Just." James wrenched his hand out of Snape's grasp and bolted from the broom cupboard.  
  
James was about to tell Rmus and Sirius what had just happened when a severe-looking witch came and stood in front of them. "Are you all ready?" she asked sternly. There were a few murmurs. She frowned slightly. "In a few minutes you are going to go through those doors and be sorted into your house. There are Gryffindor, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She said the name with some distaste. "Your house is like your home. You must abide by school rules at all times, you can gain points by doing the right thing while points will be taken away for misbehaviour." James felt Sirius suppress a laugh.  
  
'Now, if you are all ready, please follow me into the Great Hall."  
  
There! My longest chapter so far! I got LOTS of inspiration from the first Harry Potter Movie. I'm going to have more of Lily later, I need to think of a sorting hat song, I'll try over the weekend. Pleese send in more reviews, I love reviews!!! I LIVE on them. I'll try to update as often as I can. MORE REVIEWS PLEEZ!!! 


	4. Hogwarts

4th chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: for GOD'S sake I do NOT own the harry potter characters, that's jk rowling!!!  
  
Author's note: Ok that was the PROPER third chapter, sorry to all readers who got cut off reading it, I've replaced it properly. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'll be able to after next week (yearly exams) this chapter is really bad _ but please put up with me  
  
Well, here goes!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts:  
  
The first years all entered the Great Hall with some apprehension. The candles floated above them in midair while ghosts flitted here and there. There were 4 tables plus a staff table at the very front, where all the teachers were sitting. Many heads turned to stare as the first-years walked in, scared and looking up anxiously at the ceiling, which matched the sky outside. All except three boys.  
  
They stopped before a three-legged stool with an old, frayed hat with a rip at its brim. Professor McGonagall unrolled a long sheet of parchment. "When I call your name you will go and sit down on that stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head, which will sort you into your houses. It has already sung its sorting song. Now, if you are ready," she adjusted her glasses,  
  
"Ackroyd, Matthew!"  
  
A scared-looking boy put on the hat, then jumped as the hat's brim opened and it shouted,  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Afandon, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Amara, Rachel!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Arakan, Geoffrey!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The boy slouched off. He certainly had a nasty look on his face.  
  
"Atkins, Colin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Attenborough, Philip!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Awdrey, Katarina!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Barton, Michael went to Ravenclaw, but Belton, Sophie became the first Gryffindor. A few more people, then,  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius grinned, but was quiet.  
  
"Black, Sirius! Sirius Black! Where are, you, Black?" McGonagall barked. Sirius grinned again toothily. "I just wanted the school to hear my name a couple more times, Professor," he said cheekily, and walked upto the stool.  
  
"Aah.another Black?" the hat said as he put it on. "Well, your family belongs in Slytherin, but you are an exception, so..GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered as Sirius walked towards the Gryffindor table. His cousin Andromeda catcalled, but there were jeers from the Slytherin crowd.  
  
"Darton, Emily!"  
  
'RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Dorsky, Peter!"  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
Then,  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
As soon as Lily put on the hat it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she strode off looking confident. Sirius's face darkened at the sight of her but she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Femnae, Petra!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jason, Alice!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Jelkare, William!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kalven, Alice!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Longbottom, Frank!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Then it was,  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus looked ashen-faced. He walked to the hat, his hands clenched by his sides. He put the hat on his head,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He looked immensely relieved, sitting down on the seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Matten, David!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The boy swaggered off with a sneer plastered on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Natwell, Paul!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Remus's face dropped along with his jaw.  
  
Then,  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James walked to the front in a dignified fashion, not waving at anyone but keeping his face bland and expressionless. He put the hat on his head, which immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as his head touched it and James, looking extremely happy, joined Sirius and Remus at the table.  
  
"Reltor, Madison!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
After Wellman, Robert ("HUFFLEPUFF!") had been sorted, the hat and stool was taken away and Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! And welcome to our new students as well! The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to anyone who does not want to commit suicide." Many people laughed. "Our new AND old students should remember this." His gaze lingered on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well then, if that is all..let me now conclude with  
simply two words - help yourselves!"  
  
"Go Prof!' Sirius yelled above the hubbub. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I am quite sure you will be singing a different tune by the end of this feast, Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Sure, Prof."  
  
After the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up again and clapped his hands for attention.  
  
"Your attention, ladies and gentlemen!" he said loudly. "We shall now finish off with the school song." He swished his wand and words came out of the end. "Choose your favourite tune..and begin!"  
  
And the entire school bellowed,  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees. Teach us something worth knowing Bring back what we've forgot Just do your best, we'll do the rest Til all our brains do rot."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the end. "We have decided to modify it slightly. That is why we are going to sing it again at the end of the year. Now - chop chop! Up to bed!"  
  
Sirius, James and Remus followed the Prefects up to the Gryffindor common room. They were given the new password (Glumbumble) and immediately ran up to their new dormitory who they were sharing it with Frank Longbottom and (to Remus's disgust) Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Well, that was quite good, don't you think?" James yawned as they got into bed and turned the lights off.  
  
"I s'pose," Sirius replied. "Dumbledore's a cool old bat, don't you think?"  
  
'Aye aye cap'n." Remus saluted, laughing.  
  
Well there, my fourth chappie! After my exams I'll try to update more often. I won't be able to update for another week or so, so don't flame up. But I need more reviews!!!!! I beg thee all! goes down on both knees Well, cya next time! 


	5. Lily's Secret

Disclaimer: Why do I have to waste my time on this when everyone KNOWS I don't own harry potter.  
  
Well this is my fifth chapter, and I'd like to see some more reviews. I'd also like to know who my reviewers are. And I'm sorry, I won't be able to update very often this week because of yearly exams, and I have to study heaps. After the exams I'll update more often. Also, I'd like to thank my friend Sindhu for giving me some ideas for this chapter.  
  
Well, here's acknowledgements:  
  
huntedpadfoot - thanks for r/r. I'll tell u when I update it.  
  
guesshoo- thanx for the tips, I'll try to incorporate it.  
  
crystaldreams- thanx for all the reviews.  
  
citcat299- thanks for r/r. your fanfic's really good as well  
  
cute2boot- your fanfic is SOOOOO good and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well acknowledgements over, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 5: Lily's Secret  
  
Remus quickly sprinted out of bed as soon as he knew everyone was asleep and ran down to the Whomping Willow, which had been planted for him only a few days before. If anyone found out he was a werewolf.  
  
His snout and teeth were lengthening and fur was growing on his face. He snarled ferociously, then began biting and tearing at himself, fervently hoping that there were cures for werewolfia (A/N my own word!).  
  
James woke up to find Remus absent from his bed, then realised what he had said. "Sorry James, I need to do something for my mum at midnight. If you don't mind, she asked me not to tell anyone."  
  
James wondered what it was. He was quite sure his friend was lying. There was something going on with Remus that he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Sirius stirred, and woke up. "Where's Remus?" he asked groggily.  
  
"No idea," James replied. "Wasn't it something to do with his mother?"  
  
"That's a load of rubbish," Sirius snarled. "He's keeping something from us."  
  
So Sirius shared his views. That was good. The pair fell asleep again, still thinking about the mysterious way Remus was acting.  
  
The next day James woke up first. He turned over and looked at his clock, which showed the time as 8:00 (A/N does anyone know what time they usually go down?) and quickly dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. He was soon joined by Sirius and Remus, who had returned somewhere during the night.  
  
"So, got any ideas to play on lilyflower?" Sirius asked. "After all, it is our first day and we want to surprise people with a BANG."  
  
"Set her on fire," James suggested at once.  
  
"Spill all her food," said Remus.  
  
Sirius looked at them significantly. "Why don't we- " he dropped his voice, "turn her hair purple and her eyes yellow?"  
  
"Do you know how to do it?" James asked.  
  
"No probs," Sirius said cheerfully. "Here, if we do it quick she won't notice. "Craniumoccular incatetam!" He swished his gleaming mahogany wand and a sparks sped towards Lily.  
  
Lily felt a peculiar sensation coming from her head. She touched it, but it felt the same. She took a strand of hair and looked at it, then screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Who did this? Who turned my hair purple?"  
  
"And who turned your eyes yellow, Lily?" Sophie Belton, one of her friends, asked.  
  
"WHAT? MY EYES ARE YELLOW?" Lily screeched, looking around.  
  
Then her eyes fell on James, Sirius and Remus, sitting in a corner laughing to themselves.  
  
"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" she screamed, fingers outstretched. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"Really?" James said mildly. "What a wonderful thing."  
  
Lily swelled, but could not think of a retort. Instead, she simply stalked past them, her now yellow eyes boring into the side of their heads.  
  
But when she got to a corridor, she collapsed. "What if it doesn't come off?" she wailed, tugging at a lock.  
  
"It will, Lils," Sophie said soothingly. "I did it to my brother once. It comes off after a week, but maybe you should go to the hospital wing, because I don't know the countercurse."  
  
"We do," came a voice from behind her. Lily turned around. "What is it?"  
  
'Oh, I don't think we'll tell you, Evans, because you're a Mudblood," drawled Severus Snape. "In fact I think that was a rather clever piece of work."  
  
Sophie clenched her fists. "Watch who you're calling a mudblood, Snape," she spat.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I think I am, half-blood. Tell me, Belton, did your father marry your mother because she was a mudblood? Bad choice, and look what he ended up with - a halfblood daughter."  
  
Sophie turned and walked away, half-dragging Lily with her. "Lets go, Lils," she said. "Snape isn't worth talking to."  
  
But Lily turned back, one more time, to see Snape smiling at her wickedly. She didn't understand, and smiled back - a genuine smile.  
  
Snape looked startled. Why had this girl just smiled at him? And it wasn't a knowing smile, either, it had just been an innocent smile at him.  
  
He turned a corner to find James, Sirius and Remus walking up the steps to their first class, and quickly put his smirk back on. "Well, if it isn't Potty, Black and Loony," he sneered. "Played your first prank, have you?"  
  
"None of your business, Snape," Sirius said. "What do you want? Friends deserted you? Wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"You watch your mouth," Snape said silkily. "Otherwise something very unpleasant may just accidentally happen."  
  
James snorted, and the three of them brushed past the greasy-haired boy. "So what do we have now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said. "Let's jig."  
  
"JIG?" Remus exploded. "And get ourselves expelled?"  
  
"Okay okay, sheesh don't get your tail in a twist," James said quickly, putting up his hands. "We were only joking!"  
  
"Well what do we have?" he asked testily.  
  
"Potions," Sirius said, consulting his timetable, "with Professor Ignatius."  
  
"Ignatius? What a funny name!" James said, bursting into peals of laughter. "Can we call him Iggy? Why don't we play a prank on him?"  
  
"But what?" Remus asked.  
  
"We'll think of something mate, don't worry your little head about it," Sirius said jovially, clapping him on the back.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
The door swung open and Professor Ignatius walked in. "A new class of first- years?" he enquired. "Good good. Good morning, class. My name is Professor Ignatius."  
  
"Good morning Professor Ignatius," the class chorused, minus Sirius and James ("Hello Iggy!") and Remus nudged them with his elbow. Professor Ignatius frowned, but it was not sure if he had heard.  
  
"We will start by calling the roll. Geoffrey Arakan?"  
  
And so he droned on, until he reached to Sirius, who waved cheekily at him. Remus raised his hand when his name was called, and Lily immediately said, "Present, Professor Ignatius!" James rolled his eyes, and said, "How do you do?" in a mock serious voice. At the end Professor Ignatius closed the roll with a snap and looked up.  
  
"Now, please turn to Page 1 in your textbook and read Chapter 1: The Beginning to Potions."  
  
There was immediately a flurry of people taking out their textbooks. James, however, stuffed a large pieve of Droobles Best Blowing gum and blew a massive bubble. Ignatius saw and came over to their table. "Who are you?"  
  
"James Harold Potter," he said, smiling winningly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Silence! I do not appreciate impertinence or misbehaviour in my class. Five points from Gryffindor. Now take that disgusting piece of gum out of your mouth."  
  
James did so, and held it up to him. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
Ignatius recoiled. "Throw it away," he barked. "Or a further ten points off!"  
  
James obediently went to the window and threw it out. "Yes sir," he said meekly, but Sirius knew he had a plan up his sleeve.  
  
He was correct. James turned around and threw a fistful of blue powder at Ignatius's back. The teacher immediately began to vanish.  
  
Several people gasped. Ignatius looked down at his feet and screamed. But all that came out of his mouth was blue gas. Within seconds he was gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Lily shrieked. "I'm sure Potter did this! Potter, I will KILL you this time!"  
  
"Why, liked him, did you Evans?' James jeered. "Wouldn't be surprised. After all, you do seem to have very bad taste."  
  
Lily strode over to him and hit him with her cauldron. He collapsed to the floor, out cold. Lily smiled and turned and walked away.  
  
Sophie ran over. "What happened?"  
  
Sirius sood up, glaring at Lily's retreating back. "Belton, your friend walked over to James, hit him with her cauldron and walked away. What are you going to do about that?" He was shaking with anger.  
  
Sophie put a trembling hand to her mouth. "That's not Lily at all!" she said. "She would never hurt someone intentionally and then just walk off! Excuse me." She ran off most probably in search of Lily.  
  
People were running out the door. Not many had noticed James fall. They were still scared that the blue powder was on them too. Even Snape and Malfoy looked nervous.  
  
James woke up fifteen mintues later in the hospital wing, with Remus and Sirius bending over him anxiously. "What happened?" he said groggily.  
  
"Evans hit you with her cauldron and ran off," Remus said angrily. "Sophie's gone looking for her."  
  
James sat up. "I KNEW Evans was a bad egg. How can ANYONE hit someone to make them unconscious and then run out?"  
  
"My point exactly," Sirius said grimly.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Sirius cautiously peered through. He saw it was Sophie, and he opened it.  
  
"Lily would like to say that she's sorry," Sophie said. She pushed Lily through, who was still glaring at James. The other three tiptoed out, leaving the two of them alone with each other.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said reluctantly.  
  
"Sorry," James said. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"I know," Lily said. "You deserved it."  
  
James stood up, throwing his covers off. "You're a spoilt jerk, Lily Evans and you don't deserve to stay in Hogwarts." He stormed out, leaving her alone.  
  
"What happened?" Sophie asked when she saw James's furious face.  
  
"Your friend, Sophie Belton, said that I deserved being hit over the head with a cauldron. She's not a Gryffindor; she's a Slytherin."  
  
Sophie's lips pursed together, and she put out a restraining hand for Sirius and Remus, who had both turned red with rage.  
  
Then Lily came out, her head hung down. She stopped in front of James. "James -" she said haltingly, " - sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Sophie glared at Lily. "Never insult my friends again, Lily Evans."  
  
Lily uncharacteristically burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry everyone! I can't help it.I've got schizophrenia and I can't live with it!"  
  
"What's schizophrenia?" James asked as Sophie gasped.  
  
"It's a mental condition where you hear things," Sophie explained. "Why didn't you tell me, Lily?"  
  
"I can't!" Lily wailed. "I can't live with it, Soph, I just can't!" She buried her face uin her hands, and Sophie put her arms around her.  
  
"Never mind, Lily, it'll be alright," Sophie said., letting go of her after a few seconds, and ignoring the bell. James reluctantly came forward and gave her a hug as well, and then Sirius and Remus. They had finally become friends.  
  
There! My fifth chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Did you like how Lily's schizophrenic? I didn't want to at first but then I thought that because she was being so mean it would be better to say that the cause was schizophrenia than because her parents died or something. This is probably the last time you'll see me update for a week because like I said, I have my yearly exams next week. 


	6. School and Mayhem

Disclaimer: I have better things to do than stand around saying that I do NOT own Harry Potter.  
  
Well this is my 6th chapter up, my exams are over (at last) and I think they were alright.but I don't want to get my hopes up. Thank you everyone for reviewing and I would PLEEZ like some more. ANYTHING will do.even if its fire reviews, I don't care. Just please tell me what you think of it.  
  
Chapter 6: School and Mayhem  
  
Lily's hair and eyes were mercifully turned back to normal by the nurse, Madam Elwylln and she returned for lunch in the afternoon to find Sirius, Sophie and James blowing Snape up, who was suspended in mid-air with his robes ripping, and Remus was climbing up a long ladder with a pin to see if he would pop. Teachers were screaming with fury and McGonagall was shouting "Finite Incantatem!" but to no avail. Lily sighed, shook her head and walked back out of the Great Hall. She still thought those four were stupid gits.  
  
On the way she bumped into another Slytherin. Geoffrey Arakan. "Well, if itsn't the little mudblood Evans," he sneered down at her.  
  
Lily drew herself upto her full height - which was not very much. "What IS a mudblood, anyway, Arakan?"  
  
"Someone like you," said a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Lucius Malfoy leaning against a pillar smirking at her. "Your little friends not with you? Not surprised, like you ever had any."  
  
Lily fumed. How DARE this loudmouth speak to her like that? She was THE Lily Evans, greatest of all humans.oh no, her mind was beginning to run away with her again. She deliberately pushed out the voices speaking at once in her head, but in vain.  
  
said a voice.  
  
No I'm not! thought Lily desperately. I'm not conceited! Stop telling me I am!  
  
said the voice.   
  
Lily scrunched up her face and the voice disappeared. Malfoy laughed. "Hearing voices, Evans?"  
  
Lily was shocked. How did he know? Malfoy noticed this. "I know everything, Evans," he sneered.  
  
Fortunately, Lily was saved by Lily, James, Remus and Sophie, who were running as fast as they could. James looked very pleased to see her. "Lily! What are you doing here?"  
  
Lily gestured, but Malfoy and Arakan had already gone. "Arakan and Malfoy," she spat. 'They've just gone."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud BANG. Sirius, James and Sophie grinned and Remus looked anxiously over his shoulder to see if there were any teachers coming.  
  
"What did you do?" Lily said worriedly.  
  
"We set off fireworks in the third-floor corridor," James smiled  
  
"But that could set the school on fire!" Lily said.  
  
"An enchanted fire," Sirius corrected her. "Just so we can get the day off. C'mon, lets run before McGonagall sees us."  
  
Snape was by this time back to normal, and he sauntered to them with a revolting smile on his face. "Hello, Lilykins," he smirked. "Care to join me in a stroll around the lake?"  
  
Lily hesitated, then, catching sight of Sophie's face, shook her head firmly. Snape scowled, then, before anyone could do anything, he reached out, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away. Within seconds she was gone.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Sophie looked at each other. Where had Snape taken her?  
  
Heeheehee! I LOVE cliffhangers! It's fun! Well anyway, PLEEEZ review, I want MORE and if u like it u can only say so by reviewing!  
  
Well see u next chappie! 


	7. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: takes a bow. Yes yes, I am the one and only JK Rowling! Can't you see? The other's one's an imposter, but its opposite day!  
  
Well this is my seventh chapter, sorry to all those people who have been waiting for my new chapter for a week, but I had exams. Please review, I really need reviews right now. I don't have very many sob sob  
  
Well, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 7: What's Going On?  
  
Lily wrenched herself out of Snape's grasp, but he caught her again. "Wait, Evans," he said softly, his voice fading away. His long fingers pressed harder, and she yelped with pain. Snape took no notice.  
  
"Where are you TAKING me?" Lily demanded. She wriggled uselessly. Snape sighed. "Tut tut, Evans, I shall have to take your arm then." He pressed harder.  
  
"Wait one second," he murmured. She winced, but Snape pretended not to listen.  
  
Then he took a deep breath. Lily looked at him sharply, and gasped. Snape was growing, and his hair was growing longer, and greasier; his nose lengthened.  
  
.and then finally, he looked like a grown man. But he didn't look like Snape anymore, his eyes had become slits, and and his nose was now flat against his face, which was very white and waxy.  
  
Snape had been possessed by Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lily screamed, and began running the other way. Snape blundered after her, his white hands outstretched. She ran and ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, until she finally reached the entrance to the castle, and flew straight into James.  
  
"Lily!" James said, shocked. "What's happened? We came looking for you!"  
  
"Snape," she sobbed. "He looks evil. James.James I think he's become possessed by that new Evil Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"Voldemort? Who's Voldemort?" James looked puzzled.  
  
Lily raised her head to look at him. "He's an evil dark lord," she explained. "He began to look for followers eleven years ago." Her voice deepened, and James suddenly realised she was talking from the future. She was a prophetess, as well as schizophrenic. She had somehow seen Snape as the lord Voldemort when her schizophrenia had started to take over her, and she had seen the future too.  
  
James was horrified. "Come with me, Lily, we have to go to Dumbledore. Immediately!"  
  
They turned the corner, and Lily screamed.  
  
"What?" James asked, who was right behind her. He peeked around, and what he saw made his jaw drop open.  
  
Lily screamed again, and, grabbing James's arm, sped away, James being dragged behind her, looking back at the horrifying sight before him.  
  
What was it? he thought.  
  
Another cliffhanger! Yippee! Like I said before, I LUV cliffhangers. I'm trying to update nearly everyday now, so here we go!  
  
Also, I really need more reviews, so PLEASE try to get them all in, you'll be doing me a favour. 


	8. The Basilisk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter!  
  
Thanks for reviewing me. I really would like some more though, if you don't mind. Told you, a minimum of ten reviews for another chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: That Day  
  
Lily was still screaming and crying, and was obviously hysterical. James was too stunned to speak. A Basilisk? Here in Hogwarts? (A/N Yes I KNOW Dumbledore said that it hadn't been opened since Riddle but this is MINE!)  
  
"What was that thing?" Lily screeched as they ran in the opposite direction. "It was lying on the floor, dead, but what WAS it?"  
  
"Ssssh, ssh Lils, it was a Basilisk, its lucky it was dead, otherwise it would have killed us - we've got to tell Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius came running around the corner, followed by Sophie and Remus. "What happened?" he panted as he came into view. "I heard Lily yelling.are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine, just saw a dead Basilisk on the floor over there," James pointed vaguely to the left.  
  
Sophie gasped. "A BASILISK?"  
  
"What's all this?" Professor Ignatius walked to them. "What about a Basilisk?"  
  
"Professor, there's a Basilisk in the school! It's dead but we need to know who set it on the school!"  
  
"Nonsense," Ignatius snapped. "Absolute nonsense. You have absolutely seen an illusion or have hallucinated. Now, I suggest you go back to your dormitories. The teachers are putting out a fire in the third-floor corridor. You don't want to be wandering around school." His voice seemed brisk and rough.  
  
"But Professor!" Lily pleaded. "We're telling the truth! Please, go and have a look!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Miss Evans," Ignatius barked. "You seem to think that because you have joined a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you can immediately know everything about out world. You still have a long way to go before you reach that level."  
  
Lily glared at him and Sirius and James and Sophie and Remus stood defiantly in front of Ignatius, who gave a wintry smile and walked off, his robes swishing around him.  
  
"How mean can you GET?" Sophie burst out after Ignatius had disappeared from view. "How could Dumbledore hire HIM?"  
  
"Speaking of Dumbledore, we really should go to see him, you know," Remus said anxiously.  
  
"He won't be in his office, he'll be off helping the teachers put out the fire, probably," Sophie sighed.  
  
"It's worth a try," Remus insisted. "We could go to the third-floor corridor and have a look."  
  
"Maybe we should go to his office first," James said doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" Sirius asked. "I mean, he is very busy, and he might think we're stupid little first years as well."  
  
"No he won't," James said confidently. "You obviously don't know Dumbledore."  
  
Remus shrugged, then led the way to the headmaster's office. It took them a full twenty minutes just to find his office entrance, and a further ten to figure out how to get into it. Finally, they let themselves into the entrance and timidly knocked on the door.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the door opened and Dumbledore stood there, looking quite grave. "What is it?"  
  
"Professor!" Lily burst out. "There's a basilisk in the school!"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "A Basilisk?"  
  
"Yes!" James cut in urgently. "It's lying dead on the floor near the steps to the castle. I'm surprised no one has seen it."  
  
As he expected, Dumbledore asked no questions. "Lead the way," he said briskly, and the six of them set off to find the Basilisk.  
  
A Basilisk, Dumbledore thought. The last time The Chamber was open a Basilisk killed Myrtle. What if it's killed someone now?  
  
"Professor?" Lily interrupted his thoughts. "There it is." She pointed down at the floor, and Dumbledore recoiled imemdiately. "You're right!" he hissed. He gently bent down and touched the scaly skin. "We must alert the staff immediately. Someone here has let it out."  
  
"Out of where, Professor?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. " I cannot tell you that, Mr. Black. But I daresay you will find out yourself? I know it is running through your mind at this very moment."  
  
Sirius grinned, and nodded. Dumbledore had once again shown his uncanny ability to read other people's minds. It had been going through Sirius's head to find out where the basilisk had come from.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore stood and stretched, "thank you for informing me so promptly. I shall go and tell the staff."  
  
I'm sorry that Lily seems so vulnerable sometimes, but that's because she's got schizophrenia as I've mentioned before, and schizophrenia causes major mood changes (for all those people who haven't seen a Beautiful Mind, don't you think Russell Crowe was so good? and in a Beautiful Mind he's supposed to be schizophrenic.) 


	9. The Letter

Disclaimer: Yawwwwwwnnnnn..if ONLY I was JK Rowling  
  
Now, I think some of you were confused if Lily likes Snape or not. She doesn't like him, but I've made her out to be slightly naïve and she doesn't understand motives very much. I wouldn't be THAT disgusting.  
  
Now, then rubs hands together, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 10: The Letter  
  
After Dumbledore had left, the five headed upto the Gryffindor Common Room, all excitedly talking.  
  
"Do you think I should have told Dumbledore about Ignatius?" James asked Lily as they climbed the stairs.  
  
She thought about it for a second. "No," she said finally. "Not yet. It may have been that he just didn't believe us. We can't suspect him for being mean to us."  
  
Once again James was awed by Lily's intelligence. He oftne thought she belonged in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor.  
  
Lily noticed his look, and grinned. "I'm smart, ain't I?"  
  
James just smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Lily went to bed early. She had a headache and couldn't keep awake. She gazed out the window looking at the stars, and thought about the Basilisk they had found. What was it doing there? She wished she knew more about the wizarding world.  
  
Once again, that little voice popped into her head, and she saw blackness.  
  
You don't know anything about the wizarding world , it said  
  
I do! Lily thought furiously. I'm learning heaps!  
  
No you're not. You never will. You're DUMB.  
  
No I'm not! Leave me alone, you ratbag. I'm getting over my schizophrenia, and I don't want you wrecking it up.  
  
The voice disappeared, but not after saying, You'll be sorry.  
  
Lily smiled faintly to herself. As if.  
  
Late in the night, Lily was woken by a persistent tapping on the window. Blearily, she got up and pulled back the curtains. Her owl Aphrodite was sitting on the sill with a letter in its beak. Wondering why there had been a letter at theis time, instead of breakfast with all the other owls, she quickly opened the window and pulled Aphrodite in, and took the letter. Opening it, she read it and clutched the bed as if she were about to faint.  
  
The letter read,  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
Due to circumstances beyond our control, you parents have gone missing and your sister is in a muggle hospital due to severe head injuries. Your house has burnt down and it is advised to come back as quickly as possible.  
  
Yours,  
  
Ceres Hitchcock Deputy Minister of Magic  
  
Lily lay down on her bed, numb. There were no tears, just a shock.and a hollowness. She fell asleep thinking about the horrors of what might have happened.  
  
The next day, Lily avoided everyone. She got up early, ate breakfast on her won and quickly went to the library to find solitude. About two hours later, a group of girls came giggling in, and she left, not wanting to be disturbed.  
  
On her way out she bumped into James again. "Lily!" he said. "Were you in the library all this time?"  
  
She nodded, and turned away, but James caught her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly. "You seem really upset, Lily."  
  
Numbly, Lily handed the letter to him. He read it once, then looked up at her. "I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her.  
  
"What can I do, James?" she asked. "I have to go back."  
  
James had his own suspicions. "Are you sure?" he said. "My dad works in the Ministry and he's NEVER heard of Ceres Hitchcock being the deputy. My dad's the treasurer and he would know. I think this is a trick, Lily. Something to do with your premonition of Lord Voldemort. Don't go, they might catch you."  
  
"NO!" Lily exclaimed, then looked at James. He shrugged. "Well, that's what I think. Don't be surprised if you never see Hogwarts again."  
  
"Go away!" Lily shrieked, then wrenched herself out of his grasp and ran in the opposite direction. James looked at her retreating back, then sighed and continued on his way.  
  
I NEED reviews! Also, here's acknowledgements:  
  
Surfergirl3- thanks for r/r  
  
Marauderettes4eva- don't worry, Lily won't be a vulnerable little girl anymore.  
  
Citcat299- thanks for r/r. by the way, have you updated yet?  
  
Also acknowledgements to giddy-gaddy8, rose23456, angelic devil, ooooaaaa and all those other reviewers out there (blows a kiss) please review! I need a minimum of ten reviews to keep going! 


	10. Goinggoinggone

Diclaimer: Can't u people TELL I'm jk rowling???  
  
More reviews PLEEZ! That's the only thing I ask from all you people out there!  
  
Chapter 11: Going.going.gone  
  
Lily raced back to the common room, her mind in turmoil. Stupid git, she thought, always thinking he knows best.can't he understand my feelings for once? She entered the deserted common room, went up the stairs three at a time, flung herself onto her bed and began throwing clothes into her trunk. She KNEW James was right, she KNEW he was only saying it to stop her from getting into trouble, but part of her blamed him for saying that and just being.James.  
  
Another of her friends, Petra Femnae, came into the room. "What's wrong, Lily?" she asked, seeing Lily's red face and her trunk on her bed. "Are you leaving?" She noticed the letter lying on Lily's bedside table, and picked it up. "May I?" She began reading. At the end, she looked up, shocked. "Lily.the deputy isn't Ceres Hitchcock. There is no such person ans Ceres Hitchcock. Don't go Lily, this is a prank."  
  
Lily looked up at her, very close to tears. "That's what James said," she murmured, "but I have to go.just in case its true."  
  
Petra patted her back. "As long as nothing happens to you, Lily," she said, "You can go."  
  
Lily leapt up and hugged her. "Thank you soo much!" she cried, burying her face in Petra's shoulder. Then she pulled back. "Where's Sophie? I have to talk to her, she won't be happy."  
  
Petra looked uncertain. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean.she might explode."  
  
"I don't care. She's one of my best friends, and I have to talk to her."  
  
Petra shrugged, and a moment later, Sophie Belton came marching into the room, her face livid. "What's this? You're LEAVING?"  
  
"Sophie.please don't be angry.I understand you're upset.but." Lily was cut off by Sophie's indignant reply. "For one thing, you're still going even when TWO BLOODY people have told you its fake and second, you still don't trust James EVEN when he's done so much for you? Lily, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sophie shook her friend's shoulders. "Do you think you're the only one in the world that cares and thinks about other people? Do you want to have your own way all the time that you don't care that you're looking for trouble? Lily, grow up. You are NOT going. I FORBID IT." With that, Sophie stormed out."  
  
Lily bit back tears, but when she felt Petra's arm around her shoulder, she burst into tears - something she never wanted to do again. She cried enough for ten people.  
  
"I want to make her understand.I have to.I can't help it." Lily sobbed. "Go after her, Petra.tell her how sorry I am.but I have to do it."  
  
Petra gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran out of the room. Lily buried her face in her hands. Why had she come to this?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, Lily sneaked out of the common room at first light and untied one of Hogwart's horses, tethered to the fence. Making her trunk feather- light, she jumped onto its back and shook the reins. "Ottery St. Mary!" she cried, urging the horse forward. It immediately obliged, and a few seconds later she found herself riding at full speed. It was exhilarating, and the wind blew her long, red, waist-length hair back. She was having so much fun she laughed, until she realised that she should be serious and solemn because a tragedy had happened. Lily could be awfully stuffy sometimes.  
  
The horse obviously had a charm on it, so it was a matter of hours before she arrived at the charred remains of her house. Disnounting, lily slowly walked towards it, bending down and searching for objects that might be under the rubble.  
  
She was in luck. One of Petunia's plush toys was hiding under the debris, slighly blackened and smudged with ash. The smell of smoke was strong in the air. Lily waved it away and continued looking for treasures which may have survived the fire.  
  
As she searched, she wondered what had happened. Had it just been a fire, or had someone deliberately done this? Lily fumed, and beat the ground with her fists. How could this have happened to her? WHO, more importantly, had done this?  
  
"You won't have to wonder anymore, Evans," a cold voice said from behind her. Lily spun around, to find that same, pale figure with the slits for eyes looking at her. She shrieked, and stepped backwards.  
  
The figure smiled thinly. "A Muggle," he observed, looking her up and down. "As I expected. Tell me, who am I?"  
  
"V-vol-volde-mort," Lily stuttered, walking away from the figure. "What's happened? Where's my family? Who'd done this?"  
  
Voldemort smiled again, and Lily shuddered. The white, pointed, fang-like teeth were sickening. "That," he said, "is a mystery." He called someone, who came forward and stood beside him.  
  
Lily fainted.  
  
My eleventh chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Please be gentle, this is only my first fanfic, it WILL get better. Is this a cliffhanger? I hope not, I know how annoying cliffhangers are. 


	11. Missing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter!!!!  
  
Hem hem .. . . . . . . . . . . .nothing to say. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .just REVIEW!!! I LIVE ON EM!  
  
Chapter 12: Missing  
  
James sped down the cold stone corridors to the headmaster's office. He was familiar with it now, Dumbledore had called him many times now, since the appearance of the Basilisk. He was calling him now to report on the Basilisk area, since James had been given the job of inspecting the area where the Basilisk had lain.  
  
As he ran, feet slapping on the cold stone floor, he heard a voice behind him. "James! James! Have you seen Lily?"  
  
James turned around. Sophie was standing there, her face looking uncomfortable. "Have you seen Lily? She didn't come to flying class."  
  
"WHAT?" James said. "You mean . . . . . you mean she's GONE?"  
  
Sophie nodded, her feet shuffling. "Did you know about the letter she got?" she asked.  
  
James nodded. He remembered the fight he had had with Lily just that morning. He looked up, and saw Sophie staring at him. "What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing. . . . . . . .I mean. . . . . . . ." he took a deep breath, "I had a fight with Lily about twenty minutes before she disappeared. I think that might have triggered it."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Sophie said immediately. Noticing James's queried look, she said, "I had a massive fight with her in the dorm, James. Bigger than I think you had. She was in tears by the time I left. That might be the cause."  
  
To her amazement, James started laughing so hard tears ran down his cheeks. "Soph! You and your tongue! You and Sirius would get on SOOOO well , the big mouth."  
  
Sophie smiled faintly. "Yes well - " she broke off and looked over James's shoulder. "What is it, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius walked to the pair of them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why all these long faces?"  
  
"Lily," was the only word James said.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oooohhhh, ickle Jamsiepie's having girl problems?"  
  
"NO!" James burst out. He noticed Sirius's sceptical look. "Lily's gone missing, and its because -" he handed the letter Lily had left behind.  
  
Sirius read it through quickly. His expression was close to disgust. "Who could have done this?" he asked, his face revolted. "There IS no such person as Ceres Hitchcock."  
  
"What if - what if there's been a new deputy?" Sophie asked. "It's possible, you know."  
  
James thought about this. "I'll owl my dad," he said finally. "He would know."  
  
The three of them, accompanied by Remus who turned up just then, hurried to the Owlery, after James had given his brief report to Professor Dumbledore. He didn't mention Lily just yet. It could be she had just got lost.  
  
James watched as his owl, Cheeker, flew away into the distance. What if Lily was in danger? He couldn't bear that.  
  
That night, everyone was quite solemn. Almost the entire house had heard of Lily's disappearance.  
  
"What can we DO?" Sophie asked, beating the arms of her couch. "We can't just stay here and hope for the best."  
  
"Wait til Dad's letter gets back. Then we'll think about what to do."  
  
Remus and Petra were busily doing their homework. James, Sirius and Sophie hadn't even bothered to do it. Sirius glanced over at them. "Nerds," he said expressionlessly.  
  
Remus heard it. "At least we TRY, unlike some. Seriously, don't you three EVER do any work?"  
  
"Not if we can help it, Remus dear," Sirius sang joyfully. James, in spite of himself, smiled as well. Sirius's good mood was contagious, and soon both he and Sophie were laughing, rolling around on the floor with tears running down their eyes, at Sirius's hilarious jokes. Even Remus and Petra joined in. 


	12. Fun

Disclaimer: No disclaimer, I think u know I'm going to explode.  
  
Chapter 13: Fun  
  
James went to sleep late that night. All of them were bleary and dozing off every few seconds. But this vanished as all the boys in the dormitory immediately began to throw pillows at them, led by Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" James yelled, shielding himself. Frank grinned wolfishly, and threw a bucket of water onto James. The water splattered all over his clothes and dripped onto the floor. He just stood there, jaw open, until Sirius shoved him and he galvanised. "You'll pay for this one, Longbottom!" he screeched, picking up his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
His aim was interrupted by Sirius crashing into him, and the spell hit Peter. He flailed around as he slowly levitated into the air, until he began to bawl, and tears ran down his plump cheeks. All the other boys grinned, and went to sleep immediately. Even Peter began to doze, up there in the air.  
  
"Keep him up there," Remus remarked. "He looks MUCH better like that, don't you think?"  
  
Sirius and James grinned. "Remus," Sirius said, "you are a darling."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "Have you mistaken me for Sophie or something, Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"Sophie? No, why should I?" Sirius's face went red.  
  
"Don't lie, I've seen the way you look at her. Tell me, if I gave you Veritaserum, would you - and tell me truthfully - say her name?"  
  
"No!" Sirius spluttered. "Come one Reemie, pull the other one."  
  
"Nope," Remus grinned. "You have truly fallen for her, Sirius Black, and if you like,we'll catch her for you."  
  
"For the last time, for merlin's sake, I do NOT like her! Can you get that through your head?"  
  
"Yeah sure," James grinned broadly. "But let me tell you, Reemie, if you keep going like that, people might think you and Petra are a couple."  
  
"Yeah? And if you keep going like that, people might think you and Lily are a couple."  
  
James coughed. "You have a bad mind, Reemie."  
  
"Me?" Remus asked in surprise. "Who'd the one that's been staring at a certain girl for nearly days now?"  
  
"Not me!"  
  
"Look, can we just break it up now? I'm sleepy. Sirius, you can rave about Sophie tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him. The other two laughed and turned off the light.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day, at breakfast,James realised that lily wasn't there. He couldn't remember anything, until he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Snape sitting there, jeering. Of course! But what had happened to him? Lily said he had been possessed by Voldemort. Had she been hallucinating? She didn't seem like it.  
  
Then, just as he was thinking about it,Snapeseemed to transform into the hideous form Lily ahd described. The slits for eyes, the pale, bleached face . . . . it was true! Snape really was possessed! But why was it only he and Lily could see it? Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, not noticing Snape.  
  
He leant over to Sirius. "Sirius," he whispered. "Sirius, look at Snape?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of Danish pastry.  
  
"Just LOOK."  
  
Sirius reluctantly turned his head. "What about him?"  
  
"Doesn't he look . . . well . . .weird?"  
  
"Yes, he looks like the greasy git he always is. What's so special about that?"  
  
James smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind." He went back to his breakfast, his mind in turmoil.  
  
Sophie was there as well, sitting further along the table. Sirius jumped as she waved a piece of toast in front of them. "Wakey wakey, Sirius!" she laughed as she ran around to them. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Sleeping. He snores like thunder."  
  
"Well so do you!" James said immediately. Sirius threw his goblet of pineapple juice at him and for the second time in twelve hours James was splattered with liquid.  
  
Before James could retaliate,Professor McGonagall walked over to them. "Hmmm,"she said, "that does look messy, doesn't it? I'll get Miss Belton to clean it up."  
  
"Professor, why Sophie?" Sirius protested. Mcgonagall stood up with a twinkle in her eye. "You may help her if you like, Mr. Black."  
  
"Definitely! I mean .. . . .oh no," Sirius stammered. Remus and James hid smiles,and Sophie giggled naughtily. Most of the school had already left the Great Hall anyway and there were hardly any people watching.  
  
McGonagall left Sirius and Sophie to do the work. Remus and James quickly tiptoed out, then hid behind the door and listened.  
  
"Why did you do that, Sirius?" Sophie asked him,grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"I don't know!" Sirius moaned, massgaing his back already as he mopped up the huge spill of juice. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"You never do," Sophie said cheekily, then jumped out of the way as he threw a tablecloth at her.  
  
James was laughing to himself. "Por Sirius," he said. "He's gone senile."  
  
"YOU'RE going senile," Remus shot back. "Seriously, mate, you go mental every few seconds. Do you drink or something?"  
  
James didn't answer. Instead, he drove his fist into Remus's stomach. Remus doubled over, winded, and James took this opportunity to tackle him.  
  
Bad choice. Remus stood up and grabbed him around the neck. The two boys fell to the floor, still fighting, not listening to the conversation Sophie and Sirius were having inside. (A/N no,not what you think, so get your mind out of the gutter.)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed me, instead of acknowledgements I'll just say a big THANKYOU to everyone! Pleez review me! I update at LEAST two times a week now, so I think that because I'm going to all that trouble,you should review me. Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Bye for now! ~Savitha 


	13. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: I won't even BOTHER to do this.  
  
Please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'd be really happy if you could. And once again, thank you for all you reviewers for helping me continue my story. Please be gentle, this is only my first fanfic.  
  
Chapter 14: Lord Voldemort  
  
Lily came round to find herself gagged and tied up. She wriggled furiously, but then Voldemort and his henchman leaned over her. "Wakey wakey, sunshine," he gloated. "Are we feeling well?"  
  
"Where are my parents?" Lily screeched, as soon as the gag was taken off her. "Hurt them and you'll wish you'd never been born." It was an empty threat, she knew, but it was to show them that she wasn't scared - at least, not on the outside. She wouldn't go without putting up a fight.  
  
"Temper, temper," the man said. "I suppose it suits her hair."  
  
"Shut the hell up, you blithering, snotty, dirty, good-for-nothing piece of poo!" Lily yelled at him. "Who for MERLIN'S sake ARE you, anyway?"  
  
"Ahh . . .forgive me for not introducing myself. Cronulus Karkaroff. Head Deatheater." He held up a glinting silver badge.  
  
"Out of the way, Karkaroff," Voldemort said lazily. "So, Evans, we meet, finally. I have long desired to meet you."  
  
"I'm not scared of you, Voldemort!" Lily said furiously. "Where are my parents?"  
  
"They are in no danger, Evans," Voldemort said. "The trick about Ceres Hitchcock was to lure you here. I TRULY apologise for any inconvenience caused."  
  
"You just existing is an inconvenience," Lily retorted. Voldemort smiled, showing two rows of gleaming white teeth. "I know you are angry with me, but please don't attack me in any way. I have not the patience for it."  
  
"I won't do that, Voldemort, but I WILL defy you!" Lily bristled. She refused to be cowed by Voldemort's intimidating gaze.  
  
"Bad choice, Evans. I could offer you glory."  
  
"I don't WANT glory!"  
  
Voldemort shook his head, and tutted. "Very disappointed, Evans, I expected more from you. I thought you would have better sense. Very well then," he sighed heavily, "we shall meet again. All this was merely an illusion. Everyone is safe." And with that, both he and Karkaroff vanished, and Lily bonds were free.  
  
Lily gasped. Her house was standing again, and the lights were on inside. Resisting the urge to go inside, she untied the horse and galloped off into the dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Lily arrived very early next morning, and quietly crept into the girl's dormitories without a sound. She didn't want to wake everyone up. They were all asleep, and Lily quickly got into her nightclothes and flung herself into bed. She was fast asleep by the time everyone got up.  
  
"Lils!" Sophie screamed. "You're back!"  
  
Lily snapped her eyes open. "Sophie!" she shouted. "Petra! Alice!"  
  
"Hello Lilyflower," said a voice softly from outside. Lily ran outside to find James standing at the foot of the stairs. She flew down and hugged him impulsively.  
  
"So, where did you go, Lily?" James asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Lily laughed. "Everything. But not now."  
  
Just then, Sirius crept up behind her, and shoved her in the back as way of greeting.  
  
"Hey, watch it Black!"  
  
Remus was behind him. "Glad you're back, Lily," he said.  
  
"I'm glad to see ALL of you!" Lily said. "Now, why don't we all go down and have some breakfast?"  
  
"Hear, hear!" Sirius croaked, massaging his stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
"No you're not," Lily said, and hit him playfully. He moaned, then began to chase her around the room, finally catching her and pummeling her to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" James yelled. "Sirius, I was going to do that!"  
  
"Who cares, I got her first!" Sirius called back, and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You didn't give her a headstart!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
Then Lily put her hands over her ears and yelled, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
That really shut them up.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Lily," Sirius said sourly.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly. "No problems."  
  
"Have we started fighting?" Petra asked mildly  
  
"Good idea, Pete," Sophie said. "Boys against girls. Be ready for the THRASHING of your life."  
  
"You? Beat US up?" James snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
"Then why don't we have a prankfest?" Lily asked them.  
  
James's eyes twinkled mishcievously. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," they said.  
  
"What? What are we readying ourselves for?" Frank Longbottom had just come up. "Oh hi Lily. By the way, Peter's snoring, so I've locked him in the dormitories." Everyone howled with laughter. Peter was the laughing stock of the first years. He had finally got down from the ceiling last night and had fallen on top of a very disgruntled Remus, who had immediately magically washed his sheets as so not to get his bed contaminated by the fat, bumbling boy.  
  
"We're having a prankfest against the girls," James said.  
  
Frank's eyes brightened. "Can I join?" he asked eagerly. "Just don't let Peter join in. I don't know HOW he managed to get into Gryffindor." Remus and Frank would spend hours talking about Peter everyday, as both had had the experience of him. Sirius giggled to himself as he remembered the train journey, and how Peter had annoyed Remus so thoroughly. Had it only been a few days ago? It seemed like ages, probably because of the many events that had occurred from then.  
  
"Well," James said, "ready?"  
  
"READY!" the boys shouted.  
  
"Well," Sophie sighed theatrically and pretended to wipe her brow, "I guess this means . . . WAR!"  
  
"War? YOU? Against US? Like James said, you must be kidding. We're too good for the likes of you," Sirius bantered. "Here, one of us should go on your side and help you."  
  
"NO!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Very well then, if you're not easy on us, then we won't be easy on you," Remus growled. "Boys, let's get 'em."  
  
"Plan?" asked Frank, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh yeah - plan. Now listen . . ." the four boys huddled together in a rugby hug (A/N Is that how you say it?) while at the far end of the room, the girls did the same thing.  
  
There we go! Two chapters within two days! That makes it four times updating in one week! A record! And I've been toiling so hard here, I want a reward - REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! 


	14. Potions Disaster

Disclaimer: Yawwwwwwwwwwn...i don't own harry potter...  
  
Sorry for the break, I didn't update because I didn't have enough reviews to keep me going _ but here we go!  
  
And also, kisses to ALL my reviewers. And to my friends..the orientation was REALLY fun and I CAN'T wait to go to NSGHS! I'll be leaving you guys back here at SGHS so SUCK EGGS! (just kidding)  
  
Alright, sorry about that.on with the show!  
  
Chapter 15: Pranking  
  
The prankfest started at breakfast. James looked over at Lily and grinned to himself. Picking up a lemon tart, he lobbed it over the heads of several Gryffindors and it landed on her head. She spun around to see James laughing.  
  
"James Potter," she said, "you will PAY." She picked up her goblet of orange juice and threw the juice at James, who was drenched yet again with juice.  
  
Sophie smirked, and Sirius, noticing it, made a face at her. He quickly put a spell on a pastry and then threw it at her. She yelped as the pastry began to move all around her face spattering it with cream. (A/N could you have cream in pastries? Just wondering.) She soon flicked it off, where it landed back on Sirius's face, before vanishing.  
  
Alice now joined in with the fun. She cast an invisibility charm on a jar of honey, then threw it at Frank. It landed on his head, and he immediately felt his head. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, not realising that it was invisible.  
  
"James," he hissed. "James, can you see anything on my head?"  
  
James looked. "Nothing, mate." He went back to wringing his shirt.  
  
Frank shrugged. If no one could see it, then maybe he could use that as a weapon and throw it in the classroom . . . but how could you do that with honey? He would just wash his hair afterwards.  
  
James was about to throw more food at Lily, but Remus took his arm. "Later," he whispered. "When they least expect it. The teachers are looking."  
  
James grinned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In Potions again, Professor Ignatius was his usual self. He had been restored by the teachers, but no one had told who had done it.  
  
"Today we will be making our first potion. I expect you to be even remotely proficient at it or I will simply have to throw you out of class."  
  
James exchanged glances with Sirius.  
  
"Well," said Ignatius, "the instructions are on the board," writing appeared, "and the ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin, you have an hour and a half."  
  
James and Sirius immediately teamed up. Remus went with Petra, Sophie and Lily were together and Frank and Alice were together.  
  
James and Sirius started messing around imemdiately. They threw the dragonwing powder and Lily, making her scream and causing Ignatius to take ten points off Gryffindor.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was an uproar again. Frank had stuffed a leech down Alice's back and blood was oozing out of the leech. She danced around howling while Ignatius hurried over to see the problem. After he had removed it, he stood over the lot of them, towering.  
  
"In my class, you lot," he said stonily, "misbehavious is not allowed. A further ten points from Gryffindor. If anything like this happens again, it will be fifty. Do you understand me?"  
  
They were silent.  
  
"I SAID," Ignatius roared, "DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
  
"No Professor," Sirius said, grinning up at him cheekily.  
  
Ignatius drew himself up to his full height. "Get out," he snapped. "Get out of my bloody classroom. Go to your common room and STAY THERE."  
  
"Can I come too?' James asked.  
  
"No," said Ignatius. "You are staying here with me. You three," he pointed at Sirius, Frank and James, "are on detention. Cleaning the dungeons with me - NO MAGIC, do you understand? And NO impertinence. Black, I have changed my mind, you three are sitting at the front seat. You will not be doing the potion, but a theory work on the uses of dragon blood. And a three-foot essay on the different types of poisonous potions, as well as a report on magical potions."  
  
James's jaw dropped. That much? Ignatius was a REAL slave driver.  
  
All other lessons went without much excitement, and before long James, Sirius and Frank were dragging their feet to Ignatius's office with a foreboding feeling.  
  
Frank knocked. "Come in," said the hollow voice of Ignatius and the three walked in.  
  
"Well," Ignatius said, "I hope you boys have learnt your lesson. You will be cleaning every dungeon. I expect them all to be sparkling clean in two hours, and then I want you to do your essay. I will be monitoring your work. You will start by cleaning my office." With that, he swept away, leaving them to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily, Sophie, Alice and Petra had gone to sleep early. Lily had pleased Ignatius very much and he had given her fifty points to Gryffindor. But he seemed so mean to the boys Lily thought. Maybe he just has a very short temper. Anyways, I like him teaching. He's good. And with that she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, James, Sirius and Frank were missing. They had never come back from detention. Ignatius had gone looking for them only to find that they had gone. He had then hurried to Dumbledore, who had searched the school only to find a small puddle of water in the dungeon, and a soggy piece of paper that looked like it had had writing on it but had been washed away.  
  
Lily was hysterical, and Sophie was in a state of shock. Alice was horrified, and so was Petra. But Remus seemed to take the news the worst. He was simply dumbfounded, and wouldn't talk.  
  
"But where could they have gone?" Lily said. "What's so dangerous about doing a detention? Someone's behind this. Who?"  
  
"The question isn't 'who', Lils," Alice said, "its 'why'."  
  
"This has to stop," Petra siad grimly.  
  
Everyone knew that. But the question was, how? 


	15. Rhetoro

Disclaimer: I SHALL not waste my time with this.  
  
No comments, just REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16: Rhetoro and the Note  
  
The school was in an uproar. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Frank Longbottom, a group of first-years, had mysteriously disappeared last night during detention. Everyone seemed to think that they had runaway. Everyone, that was, except Dumbledore. He had known about Lily's confrontation with Voldemort, but instead of informing everyone, had quietly made plans.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" wailed Petra. "Those three wouldn't just walk out like that, they like going to detention."  
  
"Then that's ruled out," said Lily, crossing off a word on a piece of parchment.  
  
"That means. . ." Sophie stared at Lily, her huge blue eyes opened wide, " . . .they've been kidnapped."  
  
Lily stared back at her grimly. "Yes. And we've got to find out who."  
  
"But wait, guys," Remus said, "we've forgotten something! An important point!"  
  
"And what was that?" Alice asked expectantly.  
  
"Our prankfest has been ruined!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "There's still you, Reemie, you against us?" Petra said.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I could take you on any time I liked," he drawled. "I just don't want to hurt you little girls TOO much - in case its permanently, if you get my drift?"  
  
Petra slapped him. "Grow up, Reemie, those three are influencing you too much."  
  
Lily laughed. "Did you notice that we already started arguing?"  
  
Sophie's mouth twitched at the corners. "I think you're prone to it, Lily, seeing as you and James are always yelling at each other, honestly, what did the Sorting Hat THINK of when he put you two in the same house?  
  
'What did it think of? I'm telling you, Sophie Belton, it was worse to put you and Sirius in the same house. Tell me, does he take a teddy bear to bed?"  
  
'How am I supposed to know? I don't go up to the boys dorms and look if he is or not!"  
  
"Oh really?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Where were you two nights ago? I woke up and couldn't find you. You didn't come back for AGES."  
  
"I was in the toilet," said Sophie, nonplussed. "What's wrong? Is it against the law to go to the toilet in the middle of the night now?"  
  
"Staying in the toilet for 3 HOURS?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, well, I got locked in," said Sophie, colour rising up her cheeks. "Now drop the topic, mate, I'm EATING."  
  
Lily, Petra and Alice glanced at each other. Remus smiled slightly. Here was a weapon he could use against Sirius for teasing.  
  
"Well -" Sophie stood up and stretched. "We'd better get going, we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first and I want to meet our new teacher."  
  
Lily looked down at her timetable. "A Professor Rhetoro. Sounds weird."  
  
"Well, lets hope he's not," Remus said. "How would you be able to do exams with HIM?"  
  
"Gosh Reemie, why are you thinking about exams already!" Sophie said. "It's going to be the first weekend, its time to relax and enjoy ourselves."  
  
Remus didn't answer. He quickly helped himself to liberal amounts of jam.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning class," said Professor Rhetoro, sweeping into the classroom. "Had a good sleep?"  
  
There were a few murmurs of assent around the class.  
  
"Good, good," said Rhetoro, rubbing his hands together. "Well then, lets get cracking!"  
  
"He sounds better than the others," whispered Sophie.  
  
Rhetoro hadn't heard her. "Now, Defence Against the Dark Arts is a very complex subject, as it protects you against dark magic. Books will not help you very much, it is more practical. You wouldn't be reading a book when a dark wizard is facing you!"  
  
A few people laughed, and Rhetoro looked heartened. "We won't be doing much today, just practising spells which you may have already learnt in Charms. Everyone please say 'Confundo'."  
  
"Confundo!" shouted the class.  
  
"Very good," said Rhetoro. "Now please take out your wands and swish it from side to side. Like this." He demonstrated with his own wand.  
  
The class imitated him.  
  
"Now put the spell and the action together, and say 'confundo'," said Rhetoro. Many people found this hard.  
  
"No no no!" shouted Rhetoro. "Don't swish vertically, do it horizontally."  
  
Lily was able to do it right on the first go, but she could see that several others were having trouble. Peter Pettigrew, of course, was disastrous.  
  
"Now I want you to partner each other and confund each other!" shouted Rhetoro over the cloud of yellow smoke. "Only disarming. Do NOT try to enforce the spell."  
  
Lily immediately partnered Sophie. Sophie set up some cushions to fall back on, then pointed her wand at Lily and said, "Confundo!"  
  
Lily's eyes went blank and fell onto the cushions. Sophie immediately performed the counter-curse they had been taught in Charms, and Lily sprang back to life and put the spell on Sophie, who did the same thing.  
  
"Excellent!" cried Rhetoro, after five minutes. "Ten points to Lily Evans and Sophie Belton each for doing the spell wonderfully. Also five points to Remus Lupin, Petra Femnae, Alice Kalven and Peter Pettigrew for attempting the spell and able to do it."  
  
Lily and Sophie looked at each other in amazement. This teacher gave out points for no reason at all - and they were all Gryffindors!  
  
After lessons, Lily went straight to the dungeons where James, Sirius and Frank had last been. Getting down on her hands and knees, he searched for clues that might tell what had happened. But she found nothing but a piece of paper with writing on it. Carefully unfolding it, she read it and her heart sank.  
  
Dear Lily ( it said) this is James. In just a few minutes the three of us are going to be tekn hostage by an unknown person. I just know this, although the others don't. I'll tell them soon. Don't come after me, tell Dumbledore IMEMDIATELY and tell him that I am going to be in the snake- house.  
  
~ James.  
  
Yes, that really was James. Lily could recognise his scrawl. Reading it again, she made her way back to Gryffindor common room, her mind racing with all possible ideas.  
  
I NEED reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u to ALL my faithful reviwers out there (blows a kiss). To the others - well - PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	16. Sirius

Disclaimer: This is NOT a Jk Rowling published story!  
  
Chapter 17:Sirius  
  
Lily went to bed that night, her mind in turmoil. How could James have known he was going to be kidnapped? Why had he left a note telling Lily what would happen? Could he see into the future? Lily pushed that thought away, not wanting James to be other than what he was. She spent all night thinking about it and a s a result woke up the next morning bleary-eyed and crabby.  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead!" Sophie said cheerfully as Lily sat down for breakfast. Lily hadn't told anyone about the note yet. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!"  
  
"I gave it some thought," Lily admitted. She looked around. "Where're petra and Alice and Remus?"  
  
"Petra's out for a walk, Remus is in the library and Alice is at the owlery," said Sophie. "She slept in as well. I s'pose because it's the first weekend.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lily had forgotten it was Saturday. "D'you want to go outside as well?" She glanced at the doors to the Entrance hall.  
  
"Yeah ok, I was going to go swim, I've brought my swimmers," Sophie said. "I want to swim with the giant squid."  
  
"But - but what if it swallows you?"Lily asked anxiously.  
  
Sophie laughed lightly. "Of course it won't. Don't be silly, Lils, you worry too much." She stood up, carrying a small bag that had been under her feet, and walked out, Lily hurrying in her wake.  
  
Almost ten minutes later though, they were back again, Sophie dripping wet and her face livid. "The IDIOT!" she shrieked. Lily suppressed a giggle. Sophie had been swimming peacefully when the giant squid had picked her up and dunked her way beneath the durface of the water. She had emerged, shouting curses at the indifferent squid, then had stormed out of the water, furious. Sophie's temper was not to be reckoned with.  
  
Petra joined them, amused. "Aw, poor Sophie angry? Poor little girl." She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Shut up," said Sophie huffily. "Stupid squid, its so mean to me. It's ALWAYS me, isn't it?"  
  
"I thought you were the tough one, Soph," Lily teased. "How upset Sirius will be when he finds out that his girlfriend's not as tomboyish as she seems."  
  
Without warning, Sophie's hand lashed out and struck Lily full on the cheek. "Don't mention Sirius. I don't want to talk about him." Then she walked away, still dripping.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her," asked Petra.  
  
Lily knew. She knew exactly. Sophie knew something. Lily was sure of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Later in the day, Sophie sent an owl to her mother. She watched it fly away into the distance, then spun around as Lily's soft tread was heard in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want," Sophie snapped. "The owls are over there."  
  
"No, Sophie, I came to talk to you," Lily said calmly. "What did you hit me then run off like that?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Sophie spat. "It's none of your business what I do or don't do."  
  
"No, Sophie, there's something going on that you're not telling me," Lily said. She took a step forward. "You know something, don't you?"  
  
Sophie wavered, hesitating. Lily noticed it. "You know something, don't you," she continued. "Tell me Sophie. I'm your friend. There is no reason why you can't tell me. I'll help if you need some."  
  
Finally, Sophie gave in. Bursting into tears, she ran to Lily. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "You're right. Its about Sirius. He - he was kidnapped. He was taken to a person called Voldemort. He - he's being tortured. I can See, Lily. I can See what's happening, and I'm just so - scared for all of them."  
  
"I understand," Lily soothed. "Look, I found a note from James last night. He knew they were going to be kidnapped as well. They were taken to the house with the snake. That means Voldemort has a snake. We have to find out, Sophie. But anyway, why did you slap me then?"  
  
"I didn't want you to mention Sirius," Sophie said, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to think about him."  
  
Lily hid a smile. She could use this against the two of them some day. "Never mind, Sophie, I know how you feel."  
  
Sophie looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Lily," she said, before the two of them walked out together.  
  
Ok that was a seriously sappy chapter, but I assure you it'll get better. Anyway, Merry christmas to all my readers and to everyone else ans have a happy new year. And you know what? There's only a week til the summer hols and 14 DAYS TIL THE RETURN OF THE KING COMES OUT, my dad's already booked tickets.  
  
Well see ya all next time! 


	17. Peter's Attack

Disclaimer: Why should I waste my time doing this???  
  
I want more reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 18: Peter's attack  
  
Sophie and Lily were best of friends again, spending all their time together. But there was still that anxiety of whether the boys were still alive.  
  
"Do you think they'll come back?" Lily mused one day. "I mean, what if they've been tortured or something?"  
  
Sophie stood up. "But - they're not weaklings, Lily. Frank's the smartest in Charms class, and James is the top of Transfiguration. Sirius - can just fool people easily by turning on the charm. They could easily get out."  
  
"But what if they're fighting against dark wizards?" Lily asked. She didn't want to tell Sophie about Voldemort. When telling her what had happened on the night she had gone home, she had smoothly omitted Voldemort and invented a story.  
  
"Then - then they'll find another way to get out." Sophie said it firmly. "They're not dumb, you know."  
  
Petra came running up to them just then. "Sophie, Sophie, haven't you heard the news?" she asked, gasping for breath. The two girls just looked at her blankly.  
  
"There's been a rumour that the Basilisk you were talking about has suddenly come back to life!"  
  
"It can't have!" Lily said. "Dumbledore disposed of it. The giant squid ate it."  
  
"Lily, a boy's been petrified - a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Who?" Lily's stomach plummeted.  
  
Petra dropped her voice to a whisper. "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"WHAT?" Sophie said. "But he was right here with us!"  
  
"No he wasn't," Lily said suddenly. " He wasn't at breakfast, remember?"  
  
Sophie thought, and conceded reluctantly. "I suppose you're right," she said. "But - Peter? Why would anyone want to attack Peter?"  
  
"Maybe they got sick of him and did us a favour," Petra joked. "We should give them a gold medal."  
  
"Petra!" Lily said sharply. "Don't say things like that."  
  
"Oh Lily I was just joking. Don't take everything so seriously." She continued. "He was found this morning, near the haunted girls bathrooms."  
  
"But - but what was Peter doing in the girls bathroom?" Sophie said. "He can't be that dumb to think that girls bathrooms were for boys."  
  
"He might not have been actually in it, he might have been passing and the basilisk might have come out," Petra corrected. "Peter wouldn't go into a girls bathroom. He knows better than that."  
  
"Lets hope he does," Lily muttered. "Otherwise he's in big trouble."  
  
"Oh come on Lils, even if he did go in, no one ever uses that toilet anyway, since its haunted. I've been there once, and this whinging little ghost-girl lives there, called Moaning Myrtle." Sophie smiled smugly.  
  
Lily was not convinced. "Well - I don't know. . ." she trailed off. Then she seemed to snap up. "Oh, ok," she said briskly. "I'll believe it this time. But I really think that Peter might have gotten confused. I mean, knowing Peter, you never know, do you?"  
  
"Look, Lily I agree with you, but maybe he just noticed something and walked past it," Petra cut in hastily. "Don't worry about it , I'm sure Dumbledore and the teachers will fix it all up."  
  
"They had better," Lily muttered ominously. "I don't want Peter being injured, even though I don't like him very much."  
  
"Oh you're such a softie, Lily, toughen up a bit," Sophie laughed. "Really, I think you belong in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Hey! She's not that dumb," Petra said.  
  
"Really?" Alice asked from a corner, reading. Lily kicked her. "Ouch!" she said. "Lily, I know you're strong, but you don't have to hurt me."  
  
Before Lily could say anything, the portrait hole opened and McGonagall walked in. "I have an announcement to make," she said gravely. "Peter Pettigrew, who was attacked this morning, has not recovered and will have to be sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Please try to avoid the area around the unused girls bathrooms." With that, she walked out.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot, doesn't it?" Sophie said gloomily. "We've got an attacker roaming the school."  
  
Sorry for the long break, I haven't had any time to go on the net. I need more reviews!!!!! PLEEEEEEEZ, or I'll die!! Ok being too dramatic. Anyways, merry christmas and a happy new year! 


	18. The Basilisk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter for the NINETEENTH time!!!!!!! Wish I did though.  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! Get good presents! As for me, my fav prezzie will be. . . yup, u guessed it. . . REVIEWS!  
  
Chapter 19: The Basilisk  
  
Lily, Sophie, Petra and Remus sat morosely in the armchairs along with the rest of the House in the evening. Much as they hated Peter, they wouldn't have wanted him to be attacked by a deadly enemy.  
  
'What I don't understand is," Sophie said slowly, "how Peter wasn't killed by the Basilisk. Don't Basilisks kill?"  
  
"Yes, but how?" Remus asked.  
  
Sophie shurgged. "No idea."  
  
"We could go to the library and look," Petra said hopefully.  
  
"Fat chance. We're not even allowed out of the common room."  
  
"Don't you guys have an invisibility cloak or something?" Petra asked.  
  
Sophie stood up suddenly. "Of course! I have one! Wait, I'll go and get it." Sophie dashed up the spiral stairways to the girls's dormitories. By this time, most people were dozing in their armchairs or going up to bed, so the common room was practically deserted.  
  
Sophie came back a few minutes later. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Lily. "Get under it, and we'll go."  
  
They crept out of the Fat Lady's painting and hurried towards the library. Opening the door a bit so they could get in, Sophie held her lamp up and they went to find books about Basilisks.  
  
Finally Sophie found one. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly. "Look. It says, Basilisks can kill by looking someone straight in the eye. The crowing of the roosters is fatal to it, however. This means that Peter looked at the Basilisk, but not in the eye."  
  
"Where was he found again?" Lily asked Petra.  
  
"Near the girls bathrooms." Petra said slowly.  
  
"So, maybe he looked at the reflection or something," Lily said.  
  
Remus began pacing. "Petra, was there water, or a mirror?" he asked.  
  
"There was a window," Petra said. "But how does - ?"  
  
"Maybe he saw the basilisk through the reflection in the window," Remus said. "But the thing is, how did the Basilisk come out?"  
  
'I wish James and the others were here," Lily said.  
  
"Really?" said a light voice. All of them spun around. There, climbing out of the window, were James Potter, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom.  
  
Ok, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I'll make my next chapters longer. Also, I won't be able to update as much anymore ok? I'm REALLY sorry, I'll update whenever I can, but just don't flame at me too much. 


End file.
